honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong is the 200th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the arcade video game Donkey Kong. ''It was published on May 15, 2018. ''Donkey Kong ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 700k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Donkey Kong on YouTube "Why the hell is his first name Donkey?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Donkey Kong Script From the company that creates adorable, kid-friendly cartoon worlds that has you brutalize everyone that lives in them Nintendo, comes a franchise even older than your favorite porcine plumber Mario that has had you asking since childhood, "Why the hell is his first name Donkey?" Donkey Kong Discover the roots of the Donkey Kong '' franchise deep in the jungles of the '80s arcades that all started with Miyamoto seeing ‘King Kong’ and saying, ‘Hey, let’s just do that!'” In a classic single-screen platformer where you play as proto-Mario, and face down obstacles, terrible controls, and Billy Mitchell on your quest to save the damsel-in-distress from this furious, barrel-tossing ape. Then, try out the sequel featuring Mario's only recorded heel turn as some sort of Italian poacher. And rarely discussed third one, where you're a guy named Stanley shooting up DK's ass. Or honestly, skip this generation of games entirely if you're not at least 35 because with nostalgia, they're all aged about as well as a pile of corpses in a sauna. Roll jump into ''Donkey Kong's ''second era of games, a series of challenging snes platformers with a unique, pre-rendered look. Where you'll take the role or DK or his smaller, edgier relatives, and blast through levels themed around ropes, tires, and inexplicable floating cannon barrels -- as well as the majority of the wildlife! All while scouring every corner for mini-games and collectibles until you finally come to a mine cart level, and are forced to throw your controller into the TV. Okay, I've definitely got it this time falls. (Groans). Uncover the long dark age of ''Donkey Kong ''when Nintendo clearly had no idea what to do with the franchise and just threw everything at the wall, hoping something would stick. Featuring: ''Donkey Kong 64, a Banjo-Kazooie-esque collectathon, designed to drive completionists insane; Diddy Kong Racing, a surprisingly good kart game with boats and planes that never got a sequel; the inevitable mediocre handheld spinoffs; the ones that used the bizarre congo drum peripheral built specifically to piss off your neighbors; and the bizarre puzzle spinoff Mario vs Donkey Kong, that somebody must be buying because they made six of them. In a legacy of side games that shows as much creativity as it does willingness to put Donkey Kong ''characters into pretty much anything. (Screaming) Open-palm-slap the third generation of actual ''DK ''games into your modern console as Retro Studies picks up where rare left off, with the ''Donkey Kong Country ''games, cranking out gorgeous goofy platforms stuffed full of gimmicks and secrets, and a fun, kid-friendly veneer that hides cheek-clenching difficulty later on, as they crank the intensity up to 11 on everything, including the dread mine carts, to the point where they had to put in easy mode on the Switch one! Where you play as Donkey Kong's drug dealer in a classic platforming challenge that hearkens back to an era when video games weren't about having fun, as much as frustrating the s*** out of children! So straighten that tie, and bust out that boombox for a series that will test your old-school platforming skills, and fill you with child-like love for this affable ape family -- until that monkey asshole slaps you into oblivion in 'Smash Bros. 'I hope you never get your stupid bananas back, jerk! (Screeching) Starring: King Dong; Tails; Pippy Kong Stocking; Kong of New York; Brass Monkey, Thank Funky Monkey; Not So Tiny Kong; Big Chimpin'; Kong Louise; Stripper Kong; and Really Let Himself Go Bowser. for ''Donkey Kong ''was 'Expand Dong.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Expand Dong' You have to admit, the actual best thing about the ''Donkey Kong ''franchise is the DK rap! Just listen to these hot bars! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Donkey Kong' has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In their wrote-up on the video, The Awesomer wrote "While we already know the real reason his name is “Donkey,” we still enjoyed Smosh Games‘ parody of Nintendo’s big lug of an ape, and his rise to fame from his early 8-bit arcade days." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Donkey Kong Game Trailer ''' - The Awesomer article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Arcade games Category:Nintendo Category:Retro Studios Category:Rare Category:Namco Category:Paon Category:Japan